


Autumn Lovers

by Writers_Glitch



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Breakfast, Coffee, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Glitch/pseuds/Writers_Glitch
Summary: In the frustration of the rain that the sky has bestowed upon them, Tank and Edward decide to make up quality time that would've been out of the house inside instead.
Relationships: "Tank" Dempsey/Edward Richtofen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Autumn Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GriffinCastle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriffinCastle/gifts).



> A commission for GriffinCastle! Thank you for your support!! 💕

The soft chorus of blue jays singing their morning tune and the distant sound of trickling water was the only sound Edward heard as he opened his eyes, the window bright but dull as the murky clouds covered up the sun’s beaming lights, the sound of water now prominently rain tapping on the foggy windows. Turning around, he’s face to face with the chubby sleeping face of Tank, his hair a mess, and his freckles looking as cute as ever from up close. Slipping his hand underneath the blanket, he held one of his hands while using his other to cup his face, wiping a little bit of drool from his soft little lips as he leaned back in to cuddle him, humming softly to him as he watched his eyes twitch and his mouth move as he yawned, cuddling closer to him as Edward smiles. Tank was always so cute when he slept, having such a soft tender quaint look on his face as he felt him clutch his hand as he watched him flutter his eyes,

“Well….good morning, babe.”

Edward just smiles, a tiny blush on his face as he leaned in to kiss him, moving his hands to fully cup his face as he hums slightly, hand twitching as he pulls away. With a flutter of his eyelashes, Edward looks away, face flushed as Tank laughs at him, finding him awfully cute in the mornings as he sat up and stretched. Edward was quick to slip out of bed to look out the window, watching the rain make little ripples in the puddles of rainwater that soiled the grass. He wanted to go on a walk today, show Tank the new wildlife trail he found that the deer like to take rather often. He’d even found a quaint little camping shot where they could see the stars so clearly at night that you could count more than 40 on a clear night. 

“Whatcha staring at? You’re looking as if you left your clothes out there and now they’re all soiled.”

Tank had made it over next to him without him noticing, turning to look at him and give a tiny little smile.

“I found a new wildlife trail the other day. I wanted to take you over there so you could see, but I don’t think I’ll be able to find it after all this rain.”

Tank stared up at him, seeing his face fall a bit before Tank tugged on his arm, pulling him away from the window to bring him downstairs. Tank hated seeing Edwrrad upset like this, knowing that he should be happy here, never upset or sad while Tank was around. He was quick to tug him downstairs and make him sit down on the couch, handing him a remote and kissing his cheek.

“I’m gonna go make us some coffee and breakfast bowls. Straight black or with creamer?”

“Creamer, please.Thank you, baby.”

Curling up with a blanket that was draped over the couch, he flipped aimlessly through the channels to find something he might like to watch, finding an old show called “Hellevator” that he’d heard of once before. Deciding to let it play, he was surprised to see that this particular show was a game show based around the contestants’ fears, but money was up for grabs with every level. The show had just started when Tank came back with coffee and breakfast cups, slowly taking them so he could sit down as he smiled at him.

“Thank youuuu.”

Edward kissed his cheek, snuggling up close with him as the show progressed. There were a few times where the jumpscares actually got to him, usually only the ones where they're in the middle of a challenge and someone pops out of nowhere. He was happy, completely forgetting what he was upset about earlier as he draped the blanket over their laps and laid his and set his empty cup of coffee on the table and curled up against him, he leaned up to kiss him again, smiling and softly wrapping himself around you. 

"I love you, Tank."

"I love you too, Ed."


End file.
